Harry Potter and the Dungeon of Doom
by saxydivatox
Summary: This story takes place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. There is adventure, action, and romance in this story. Many of the old characters are back, but several new characters are introduced. To learn more read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are J.K. Rowling's. I do not take credit for them.  
  
The Mysterious Woman  
  
Another dreadful summer at the Dursley's house. He didn't want to be there anymore than he wanted Sirius to be dead.  
  
How could he be dead? It just couldn't be. Sirius was the only person I had left. I love him so much, even though I refuse to say that out l9oud to Ron or Hermione.  
  
Suddenly Hedwig came flying into Harry's room with a letter attached to her leg. It's an owl from Hermione. It reads:  
  
Dear Harry, I hope you are getting along all right. I know it must be hard not having Sirius around for your 16th birthday. Happy Birthday by the way. I know I didn't send an actual present with Hedwig, but I may have the most perfect bit of information.  
  
Sirius isn't completely dead! In fact he isn't dead at all. I know, I know, it sounds lame and unbelievable, but there is hope for him to come back to us, and soon. I'll leave it on that note and see you tomorrow when you arrive at the Burrow. I'll explain everything then.  
  
Sorry that I can't tell you now in this owl, but you know the risks.  
  
Ron says happy birthday as well.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
After hearing this very surprising bit of information, Harry decided to try to just sleep. He figured that if he could just sleep straight through the day until it was time to leave, then he wouldn't work himself up into frenzy.  
  
So, Harry fell into a deep sleep. He was dreaming happy and hopeful thoughts of himself and Sirius. The, suddenly his dream was interrupted by a vision of himself in a dark dungeon. Voldermort was standing in the middle of the dungeon, and behind him lay a feeble-looking Sirius with a girl Sirius' age that he had never seen before in his arms. The girl looked sick and terrified.  
  
He sat up so quickly in his bed screaming. His scar hurt unbelievably bad. He knew it was just a dream.  
  
"Calm down, Harry.", he said aloud, "it's just a dream."  
  
But then he thought, was it really a dream. From what Hermione had told him, Sirius could be alive. He could be in that very dungeon being tortured. But who was that girl with him?  
  
I have to get to him. If only I knew where that dungeon was.  
  
Oh well it's probably better that I don't know where it is. It could be Voldermort putting another false vision in my head.  
  
"If only I had mastered Occlumency.", said Harry furiously.  
  
Knock-knock-knock  
  
"Who's there?", cried Harry.  
  
"Me. You need to come down here now.", said Dudley Dursley.  
  
"And why is that dear old cousin?"  
  
"Something- uh well- uh something is down there for you." he said.  
  
"Oh great! Is Mr. Weasley here to pick me up?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"Just come down and see for yourself." Said Dudley irritably.  
  
Harry marched down the stairs very excited about getting out of this wretched place. But, he couldn't help noticing that it was the middle of the night.  
  
When he got downstairs, he was absolutely shocked to see none other than Dumbledore standing in the Dursley's living room.  
  
"Oh good Harry, I'm glad to see that you're all right. We will need to leave immediately. Something has come up. I will need you to not ask any questions. I will fill you in with everything later. Do you understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Professor, I do." Said Harry.  
  
"Good, then let's go!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Meanwhile a scruffy looking man sits at the bottom of a dark dungeon with a very beautiful girl in his arms. He doesn't even know her name. They never thought about talking about that kind of stuff. They have just been there for one another emotionally and for body heat for the past month.  
  
The beautiful woman is very sick and upset. She has been down in this dungeon for 6 months. She has completely given up on life. The only thing she hasn't given up on is this very kind hearted man she has grown to love this past month.  
  
The scruffy looking man just keeps thinking about how much he needs to get out of here. He has to get this wonderful woman out of this horrible place. He also needs to get back to his life. Harry needs him. He knows it.  
  
Of course he knows it. He has been constantly reminded of how much he is needed by Harry for no other reason than just to torture his mind.  
  
Of course he doesn't even know if what he is being shown is true or if it is a false vision. He hopes it is a false vision, he doesn't want Harry to  
suffer that much just because of him. All he does know is how badly he  
needs to get out of this dungeon, and fast.  
  
Voldermort Attacks  
  
Dumbledore took Harry straight to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The Burrow wouldn't be safe under these circumstances. Whatever the circumstances were. He had been told not to question Dumbledore, so he hadn't.  
  
When they got there, he was surprised to see the entire Weasley family, excluding Percy, and Hermione already there. He thought that they wouldn't have arrived yet.  
  
Ron and Hermione came running up to him looking very relieved.  
  
"We're so glad you're all right. We were so worried about you. After everything that happened tonight. We just didn't know—"  
  
"Do you mind telling me about what DID happen tonight?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Oh right. Well there has been news that Voldermort—oh Ron get over it—that Voldermort and the Death Eaters have been attacking many people tonight. They were attacking wizards and witches from all over the place, not just in England. I guess they attacked some American wizards on the West Coast." Explained Hermione.  
  
"Wizards in the United States? Wow, I guess I always assumed there were only muggles in America." Said Harry.  
  
"So, anyway mate, we heard rumors that he attacked in your neighborhood. We were worried out of our mind." Cried Ron.  
  
"Was there really attacks around me?" asked Harry.  
  
"It turns out that there actually wasn't." explained Hermione. "We think that someone tipped us off to get everyone in an uproar."  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came into the room.  
  
"We have a couple of guests here. Do you mind keeping one of them company?" asked Mrs. Weasley as a young girl about their age followed her in. "Her name is Elizabeth and she comes from America where He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named attacked." Explained Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sure mum, no problem." Said Ron.  
  
"Hello my name is Harry and it's very nice to meet you." Said Harry. He looked very distracted. He couldn't look away from her, but luckily it appeared that she couldn't look away either.  
  
"Uh—hm, Harry?" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Oh right," blushed Harry, "this is Ron and Hermione."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Said Elizabeth.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, as Mrs. Weasley said, we were attacked earlier tonight. I have been living with a friend of my mom for the past six months. My mom came over here to the Ministry of Magic on business six months ago. The only problem is, well, she never came back. She has seemed to disappear. So, I guess we decided enough was enough. We decided to come find her." Said Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my Merlin, how awful." Said Hermione.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that." Said Harry. "I know how it is to lose someone you love. Trust me."  
  
"Um, what about your dad or your grandparents? Why weren't you living with them?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I never knew any of them. They all dies before I was even born." Explained Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh I see. Wow that must be horrible." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yea well, it's all right. Can we talk about something else possibly? I mean all of this isn't really my favorite topic." She said.  
  
"Oh yea, of course we can. We're sorry." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok, so you told me all your first names, but what are your last names? Your age? What year are you in? what school? What do your parents do? Harry?" she asked more enthusiastically.  
  
"Wow. Well I'm 16 and about to start year six at Hogwarts. As for my parents—they do nothing because they are dead. And that's because my name is Harry Potter." Harry said all in one breath.  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. Here I was complaining about my life. Oh I feel so dumb now. Can you forgive me? Please?"  
  
"Of course I can. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Really." He said.  
  
Their conversation continued on in that nature. Harry and Elizabeth conversing back and forth non-stop. It was so obvious to both Ron and Hermione how much they liked one another.  
  
Ron and Hermione decided to stay out of the conversation. They figured that they both deserved to have a little fun after everything they've gone through.  
  
"You know, we've never even exchanged names? Isn't that odd?" asked the mysterious woman.  
  
"I know, that is odd. My name is Sirius Black"—gasp—"No I didn't commit all of those murders. If I was a Voldermort lover would I be trapped down here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, I suppose not." She said. "Well my name is Katherine."  
  
"So how did you get trapped down here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I'm an auror in the U.S., and I was ordered to the Department of Mysteries. So I went. I got directed into the room with the veil. I was looking around for someone to talk to, when all of the sudden I got pushed down here. I never saw who it was. I've been down here ever since." She explained. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, my godson, Harry Potter, came here to save me, but it turned out that I actually wasn't here at all. It was a trick of Voldermorts to lure Harry here. So, I came to save him and my dear old cousin cursed me. I ended up down here." He explained.  
  
"Oh, wow! Harry Potter's godfather? We have to get out of here. It sounds like we both have people that need us." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You have Harry and I have my daughter." She said.  
  
"You have a daughter? So does that mean you have a husband as well?" Sirius asked a little less happy.  
  
"No, no husband. Not anymore at least."  
  
"Did he die?" he asked.  
  
"No, not that I know of. He just turned out to be an evil person." She explained with hate in her eyes.  
  
"What was his name?" Sirius asked. 


End file.
